Coming Back: Revised
by XxRussia's-GirlxX
Summary: Revised Version Of "Coming Back" Hermione left Hogwarts to go study in America, because she caught Harry cheating on her with Ginny, leaving behind a broken-hearted best friend, Draco. 2 Years later in 7th Year she comes back with her two new best friends and is sorted into Slytherin. How will her old friends react? Adopted by HillywoodIsLife!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1 **

**Of**

**Coming Back**

On a bright sunny morning, Hermione Granger, 5th year Perfect with bushy brown hair and glowing brown eyes, woke up later than she would usually have. She quickly got up from bed and dressed into her Gryffindor uniform while brushing her hair and teeth.

Hermione walked downstairs towards the common room when she heard a weird noise coming from one of the red loveseats there.

_'Ugh . . . Why can't people stop making out in the morning.' _She though disgusted on how the Gryffindors could do some rather . . . **naughty **things on the couches that other people sit on.

But just as she turned around and was going to tell whoever it was to stop it she saw Harry Potter, **her **boyfriend (now** ex**) for 6 months and Ginny Weasley, her **ex** best friend, making out on the couch, doing it right then and there, not minding that anyone could see them clearly.

_'What the...? Harry's cheating on me? With Ginny?' _She thought, confusion and betrayal all over her face.

But of course, she shouldn't be surprised. She could understand that Harry is a growing boy and that he has needs. She isn't easy and of course he would get a bit impatient. And also she didn't want to give him her cherry when she loved somebody else. But that still didn't give him any right to cheat on her.

She knew she should've stop and confronted them, but instead she fled back upstairs and began to pack all of her things, clothes, pictures, presents, anything that was personal and precious to her in her suitcase and wrote two letter's one for the whole school and one for Draco and waited 'til they left for breakfast.

After they left, she went to the Great Hall and walked straight towards Professor Dumbledore and asked him at the podium if she could talk to them.

He, of course, said yes and she followed him out to his office, ignoring a waving Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table, who were trying to get her attention, acting as if nothing happened. But Hermione was known to be observant and saw that both had bruised lips and flushed faces.

She glanced at them in disgust and thought to herself, _'Why didn't I see it earlier? They were cheating right in front of my face. How could I be so dense?' _

She and Professor Dumbledore walked in comfortable silence to his office.

Once they got there, he asked her, "Now Miss Granger. What is it that I may help you with?" while eating a Lemon Drop.

Hermione gulped, glancing off to the side. She spoke with hesitation lacing through her voice, "P-Professor Dumbledore...I would like to take the offer on going to the sister of Hogwarts in America."

You see Hermione, being the brightest witch ever to go to Hogwarts, was offered to go to the sister of Hogwarts back in America. She was stunned when she met up with Professor Dumbledore's twin sister, Eslya Dumbledore, at her house during the summer. She didn't tell Ron, Harry, nor Ginny, or all of her other friends, much less...Draco. She knew that they would be heart-broken if they knew that she was thinking about going to America to study there instead of there with them. She thought that she wanted to stay because she 'loved' Harry, but now...she didn't know anymore. The only one that she will regret the most on leaving was Draco, her enemy. Despite how they act on the outside, they always met up at night in a empty classroom and talked almost all night about pointless things. The classroom was always filled with laughter and mindless chatting when they went there. They were the best friends that nobody would have ever thought of. Despite what everyone thought about Draco and his family, they didn't have anything against muggle-borns, half-blood's, _nor_ muggles. They were a family that had to live in fear and lies that had to watch their every move, in fear that the Dark Lord would be displeased with them and punish them in unbearable ways. But in reality, they were such a nice, sweet, caring family that were afraid for their family. When Draco and Hermione began to hang out, Draco brought her to his manor and his parents immediately loved her. Hermione was dolled up and was bought anything that she wanted. They treated her like she was part of the family. They treated her like she was the daughter that they always wanted. And in a way, she is. They were just a family that cared about each other and didn't wan them to get hurt.

Hermione snapped her attention back to her Headmaster when he asked her solemnly, "Miss Granger...are you certain about your decision?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, _'Please forgive me Draco...'_

She opened them and said, "Y-yes sir. I am certain about me decision to leave and study in America."

He nodded and told her, "Very well Miss Granger. I'm sure you already have everything ready." He received a nod from her and called for Dobby.

He popped in with a loud bang. The little elf greeted Hermione and stood in front of The Headmaster, "Yes mister Headmaster sir? What can Dobby do for you, sir?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the cheerful elf and gave him a lemon drop. "Hello Dobby. May you please go to Miss Granger's room and get her luggage for me and bring it in here?"

The elf nodded franticly, wanting to please it's master and popped with a snap of a finger. In no time he arrived back with Hermione's luggage and gave it to her. With that he left again, probably off to clean or something.

Hermione glanced back at her now ex-Headmaster as he said, "Very well Miss Granger. I am sure that my sister is already awaiting your presence. All you have to do know is grab some floo powder and throw it in the fireplace and yell "Hogwarts Sister" and you're there. Goodbye Miss Granger and be safe. I'll be announcing your decision at dinner." He smiled sadly at you. He was going to miss you greatly. You were like the granddaughter he never had.

She smiled sadly. "Yes Professor. I am going to miss you greatly. C-Can you please give this letter to...D-Draco?" She asked him hesitantly, handing him a folded light green note with her initials written on top.

He smiled knowingly at her and nodded. "Of course Miss Granger." He carefully took the letter from her hand.

With that said, Hermione turned around and walked towards the grand fireplace in the office. She grabbed some of the floo and with a last glance, shouted, "Hogwart's Sister!" and disappeared from Albus's sight.

The old ageing Headmaster sighed tiredly. He knew for certain that there were going to be quite a few problems, starting with a one Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Hello Again. Sorry for the delay. This a revised story of "Coming Back"**

**I have to say in the old one, I don't know how ANYONE could of liked it. Probably for the plot because of it's drama but...the GRAMMAR, the WRITING...*shivers* **

**But fortunately my type of writing style improved (I hope) and decided to make a revised one. **

**Many of you would think "Then why don't you just replace the chapters with the new one?" Well that's because I want to see how I have improved from the old version. I want to see what the viewers like better, the new one or the old one. So I'm not deleting the old story but I'm keeping it to see the progress. **

**I hope that you liked it~! Please Review and Favorite~!**


	2. Abandoned

Hello~

I'm said to say that this account is **abandoned.**

So that means this story is also **abandoned.**

I won't be continuing them anymore.

Sorry! ;~;

But if you want to either adopt my story or rewrite it by all means, send me a message and I'll update the summary saying who adopted it ok~

Baiii!

P.S- I'm still going to be writing but I'm creating a new account. I'll come and check this once in a while but I'm not posting anything else.


End file.
